He loved her
by PingTanyaPong
Summary: She was hard to love but he did anyway. Rated M just to make sure mention of blood and death.


They had argued again. It really wasn't that serious but she was hurt anyways. He was stubborn, Hermione was as well. In the heat of the moment she had thrown her ring at his face and had apparated to the first place she thought of: Harry Potters place he shared with his fiance Ginny Weasley was her first choice but soon ran out from there again in horror when she literally caught them in the act.

She soon walked along her favorite muggle street Holland park mews it was so homly to her. Her parents live close by. In the end she didn't even notice her own body automatically going there. Not even to minutes later she knocked on the door of mrs and mr Granger, hoping they were home to have some tea with there only daughter. The to dentist where indeed home and where very happy to see their daughter. They quickly let Hermione in and soon enough she sat at their breakfast island and where sipping a light earl gray with two sugars and a very little bit of milk. Hermione took in the kitchens pictures. There where muggle of course, lots of pictures of herself, as a kid, a teen and on from six months or so.

The most recent one was herself and Ginny standing in field of tall grass and flowers. In a peach colored summer dresses with no straps her own long legs showing but she was still about four inches or so smaller than Ginny. The quidditch player was tall, thin and way more beautiful than herself at least that was Hermione's own thoughts. Hermione had to many freckles on her body. Her arse was to small and her tits was to big. She hated her own body envied Ginnys and Lavender Brown´s, Ron Weasley's newly wed wife. They where beautiful. She wasn't. She hated her hair the most it never behaved or did as she asked it to, to wild. To messy and when she hugged people they chocked on her hair.

"Hermione? Darling where are your thoughts today?" Mrs Granger asked in concern for her daughter. She was often in her own head with self hating thoughts.

"Sorry mum, I had a fight with Draco today. I may or may not have threw the engagement ring in his face." She said with sadness in her tone but her stubbornness covered it. " I hate fighting with him I would rather just stop."

"Stop what, Hermione? the Relationship as a hole? or what." Her Father asked knowing that she wasn't a coward so running away like this wasn't like her.

"I don't know earnestly dad, he wanted me to live at manor after we are married, I said very clearly that I would never step foot in that awfully dark and scary building ever again. I am to hurt. My wounds to fresh." She said tears running hotly down her cheeks. Memories flouding her mind. She wiped them furiously away hating the feeling of crying.

"Luv, its been 5 years, if you keep yourself in the past you will never get over it you will be stuck. Like a baby that can't swim. In the end you will drown. " If we are having this conversation we need food with it. let's go out and eat some food, honey" Mrs Granger said taking her purse and shoes.

The tree of them was walking to diagonally a annoyingly busy street in the wizarding world for it being a wednesday. Hermione hoping dearly that she wouldn't meet anyone she knew right now to much of an emotional disaster to do a conversation. She didn't see the man lurking in the shadow, staking them. They walked for a while looking for that new cafe somewhere on the street. When the street was partly becoming more deaserted the man surprised them yelling two curses that Hermione didn't recognize The spells clearly meant to go in Hermione's direction but accidently hitting Mr and Mrs Granger instead.

The force of the spell pushing them back against the ground shaking profusely and thier blood quickly starting to cover the streets of diagonally. Five Aurors quickly swarming the crime scene.

Hermione was very quickly at her parents side trying to stop the bleeding. Crying calling for them. Praying. Saying everything would be okay and that they should keep fighting. She knew that it was hopeless. She kept crying. The aurors trying to pry her away, finally getting her up and away from the body of her dead parents. A loud pop was heard and Hermione saw Draco arriving at the scene. Blood on her hand and face properly on her clothing and face too. She ran to him throwing herself in his embrace clinging to him like he was her last breath.

"Hermione, what happened? Breathe, come on" She didn't hear a thing. Blood running in her in her ears blocking all sound out. She sobbed and cried. Draco not saying anything else. Just comforting her that best he could. Switching from petting her hair to kissing her forehead shushing her. Rocking her. She didn't even notice that he disapparated them to his flat.

He pulled her in his bathroom, herself in a trance. He calmly and soothingly took her clothes off knowing she had spare at his place. When she was naked the water had reached a acceptable level and temperature. He pulled quickly his own clothes off and sat in the tub pulling her flush on his lap hugging her as hard he could. Washing all the blood and gore away. Needing to change the water twice. When she was clean he just sat there running his arms up and down her body. Being there for her. kissing her. Loving her.

When her teeth started to chatter he lifted her out of the water. Placing a big fluffy towel on her body and another one for her hair. Drying her up the best he could kissing her cheek.

He was worried about her. She had eaten and was currently sleeping (even though he knew she probably wasn't asleep) but she hadn't said a word to him about what happen or about the fight they had earlier.

He found her shaking very hard. He laid himself beside her hugging her to his body giving her his warm, Oh Hermione what happened. She stopped shacking after forty- five minutes.

The incident was all over the prophet the next morning and Hermione was placed in security. She had started to talk again after a week but every time he would try and make her talk about the dead of her parents. She would instantly shot down again and stopped speaking to anyone for a few hours so in the end he had stopped asking her. Everyone had.

She had taken her ring back quickly. Almost desperately. Taking comfort in her relationship with him. He knew it wasn't healthy but what could he do? Hurt her even more by forcing her to speak about a traumatizing event that happened. No he couldn't do that to her. She had never done anything to deserve this. She had experienced so much sadness and trauma in her short life. He had too. That's why they were such a good match. He loved her.


End file.
